Fables n Legends:Skyrim Tale of Lady Ysolda
by Vesley
Summary: Many moons have passed since the Civil War of Skyrim, and the events of Dragonborn have ended. Now Ysolda an nordic woman is on a diplomatic mission to save the people of Skyrim. Ysolda after many years has become a great heroin and adventurer must return to her homeland in Skyrim, on important mission to find Dragonborn and fight this great threat that has risen.


**[This story was for simple fun; and I take no credit for idea of **_**Lungaris (a mod with rabbit people from Skyrim workshop) **_**and major finally Elder Scrolls series or its characters isn't mine and or DONT OWN**_**...**_**Story is kinda a long one, and doesn't involve the main character just yet and this chapter is more a back story to lead to a great read. Please leave comments/review.****]**

Located in a galaxy far beyond the reaches of Milky Way and home to our planet Earth. There is a solar system thought to be a myth, only created to be a story for a popular video game. Unknown to inhabitants of planet Earth, located millions and eons away exists such a world. World of primitive creatures and humans along with humanoids is primitive vast plane of a world is the planet known as Nirn. Diverged in many races and factions, this vast eco system of a planet that far compared to our own planets dreams.

The moon at its highest casting a orange like glow, in the winter northern regions of Tamriel. Planet of Nirn, great civilization exists divided by nine providence with a high king ruling over all the lands of this kingdom along with Elder Council that touched Tamrelic Empire.

Before our story begins its tale _decade and half _afterthe era was after the historical events of Third Centaury of the Forth Era (4E 201). Where factions of Nordic loyalists known as Stormcloaks &amp; Tamrielic Empire had erupted in terrible Civil War in the cold tundra region of Skyrim, along with the negative forces that threatened existence of world of Nirn. A great hero known as Dragonborn defeated the factions of the _Stormcloaks_ and its leader Ulfric Stormcloak, after his betrayal to the empire and killing of the High King. Skyrim would have little peace, when the Nordic God of Destruction met and battled the great hero/heroin.

A decade and half would pass before an age of peace, an beginning end of the Civil War in the kingdom of Skyrim region would begin. Empire forces were still evident in the cold snowy region of Tamriel, divided by providence of Yarls. During this time of expansion and enlightenment of small revolutionary renaissance, discovery of inventions and medicines began to come into practice. Magic was becoming less practical, and more evident for real weapons of war when the discovery of race of anthropomorphic rabbit humanoid creatures known as _Lungaris_ became evident. Creatures subdued to the ideas and beliefs of solitude from the outside worlds, which included Tamrielic regions and other planes.

A secret hidden in the world of Nirn by the promise and agreement of _Khajiit __traders. Located in island providence days travel of North Seas of Hammer Fell and Skyrim, was as the colony called __Shino__Kato.__ Nordic woman known as__Ysolda_ whom was accepted in the caravan an traveler that discovered and eventually went down in history for her findings of the great warriors. Race of strong and powerful animalistic rabbits known as _Shino _or as she refered them to be as Samurai_. _Warriors held their sword abilities that even she noted could rival that of her home continent of Nords back in Skyrim. Specialized in hand to hand, and sword training. They even specialized a weapon of long rang beyond _Ysolda _as one of the Khajjit warriors of her group translated as mineral called gunpowder. Long barrels of metal and wood, and mechanisms that fired powerful concentrated pellets.

During her confines of the travels and learning of the culture of the Lungaris, she learned to train under the care of the powerful rabbit tribe. Ysolda eventually had audience and eventually broke peace with the leader of the tribe they referred to as Emperor of Lungaris. The Nordic woman once thought herself as a simple female, now stood as trained female warrior and negotiator for Tameriel. _Ysolda _eventually was left for period of her own during her travels to learn and educate herself on the culture with her great _khajiit, _Keshashi Tawakhior body guard. Before the last four years of her final years in the kingdom, she along with her personal khajjit bodyguard, watched the emperor live his last days of peace and wanting prosperity for the Lungaris kingdom.

During their years at the islands; the warriors eventually prodded and improved the weaponry of Tameriel and helped the trade routes grow stronger after the lift of Lungaris solitude lifted. With the empire in the hands of the daughter of the Rabbit kingdom; Ysolda felt her time and research over and missing her Nordic Homeland. The Nordic woman Ysolda eventually made her plans to return to Skyrim, with the blessings of the Lungaris warriors at her back, with the empress bestowing her blessing of her tribe and presented her with a powerful curved edged weapons made from the mineral steels of the great mountains of the clans empire.

The daughter Kimmi'sho; daughter of the great powerful emperor of the Great Lungaris had reputation of being a seer of the Lungaris people and female honored by traditions of her kind. Before Ysolda would leave for the morning with her bodyguard, the empress granted a great vision of warning to the people of Skyrim. Ysolda worried from the threat of her homeland, she pleaded with Kimmi'sho to tell more, but grown too weak she left a note to personally deliver to the king of Tameriel. With worry in her heart; Ysolda now a aged woman she needed to get homeland as soon as possible. Only hero/heroin that could possibly help the citizens of Skyrim let alone Tameriel would be _Dragonborn_. Sending urgent message day ahead of them, Ysolda only hoped it would reach Skyrim before them.

As the seasons passed for this little nook of tundra plane, shadows were beginning to stir and rise. It was many suns and moons, before Ysolda's ship landed at port and sailor of the ship alerted the cabin of the arrival back to Skyrim. Awoken by her bodyguard _Keshashi_ she immediately awoken from slumber upon hearing the news of the ships arrival to her homeland. Prying herself from confines of her covers, she felt the golden eyes of Keshashi as she rose bare dressed as she met his gaze and stern exsperssion. The Nordic woman felt stir of shiver, as Ysolda's grey hazel eyes met the Khajjit's arms folded. She only briefly smiled as she began,

"Must you watch me always undress?" The eyes of the felion like anthro creature didn't change as he began, "My promise to keep you safe, Lady Ysolda." The Nordic woman gave a warm smile as she began to slowly remove her sleep apparel. She felt a stir in her body, as Keshashi watched her dress; Ysolda in truth as years went on had developed feelings for the strong warrior. Pulling her attire travel leather woven garments custom to her lithely frame; Ysolda felt her fingers brisk her milky skin as she sat on the edge of the bed pulling on her leather tight pants, as she pulled her knee high boots upward. Her bare chest still exposed, her female breast average for a human female. Her fingers grasped the material of the lighter brown leather and cotton sleeves. The loose matieral slid easily as she stood once more in the polished mirror of her cabin quarters, as she finally smiled and grabbed Keshashi's attention.

With a apologetic tone the strong broad Khajjit briskly walked the small cabin ship quarters, as the female Nord waited for him to tie her corset. His muscular paws for hands slowly grasped the flimsy leather shreds of leather as she carefully pulled and tightened to Lady Ysolda's desire, as he further began, "Ysolda is this the desired pull?" The strong nostrils of the Khajjit could smell the lavender from her crimson hair that cascaded at her milky exposed shoulders, as she smiled nodding for approval. That moment; her soft flesh met his paws as she met his eyes and moment they stood in the early light of morning in the ship quarters.

Before they could speak, sudden flash of bright sunlight flooded the dark cabin, as Lungaris young man interrupted them. The instincts and protective nature of the beastly felion surfaced to the sudden possible danger as he held the young Nordic woman behind him. The grim exspression on his small cat muzzle as he felt his grip upon his weapon Immediately ready. It was that moment, the Khajjit relaxed finding it was his own crewmen of the ship, as Keshashi Tawakhior demeanor returned as the rabbit spoke, "sir, we are approaching harbor." With a exerted breath and hands off the hilt of his sword he nodded approval, as he turned to the Nordic woman and began apologetically, "Forgive that intrusion Lady Ysolda, I must head to deck and assure the crew is making the proper regiments." WIth that; Nordic woman nodded and they parted ways...as sailors of the crew cheered and shouted they're joyful expression of land and with that, the red headed woman finsihed getting ready and made her way to deck with her small satchel at her side with the important documents and reason she was sent back to Skyrim.


End file.
